1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact portable electronic apparatus such as a portable terminal
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, compact portable terminals have been developed which use a removable battery pack as a drive source. These portable terminals enable the instantaneous collection and processing of various information in the fields of distribution, finance, insurance, transportation etc., for example.
The portable terminals of this type are designed so that the battery pack mounted therein cannot be carelessly removed. More specifically, the battery pack has an engaging portion which is adapted to be engaged with a lock arm on a main body of the terminal so that the battery pack can be held in position when it is set in the terminal body. The battery pack can be removed by being drawn out from the terminal body with the lock arm thereon disengaged from the engaging portion of the battery pack.
In the conventional portable terminals, however, the battery pack can be removed without regard to the operating state. Possibly, therefore, the battery pack may be removed by mistake when the power is on or during operation, or the power may be turned on while the battery pack is being removed. In such a case, the power supply will be instantaneously cut off, so that in-process data or problem data for various operations will be destroyed.